hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat Logs/2.8/03-18-2017
23:09:57 UTC Welcome to the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki chat. Please read the chat guidelines and have fun! 23:09:58 UTC !say test 23:09:59 UTC test 23:10:05 UTC hybot and playten bot are better :3 23:10:08 UTC lol 23:10:09 UTC !seen Hypercane 23:10:20 UTC nah, Baron Kobe is better :3 23:10:24 UTC !say Baron Kobe is the best bot :3 23:10:25 UTC Baron Kobe is the best bot :3 23:10:27 UTC !seen Hypercane 23:10:50 UTC OK, remove Playten from chat if Baron is here @bob :p 23:10:58 UTC Ok :p 23:11:08 UTC I think they can stay together actually 23:11:11 UTC they log in different places. 23:11:24 UTC !savelogs 23:11:26 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:11:29 UTC Hey Derp 23:11:39 UTC Sorry I wasn't on, I was up north in a underwater robotics completion 23:11:43 UTC It's okay 23:11:47 UTC Hi Derp 23:11:48 UTC I was busy for most of today too. 23:11:49 UTC ;( 23:11:52 UTC ;( 23:11:55 UTC Losing sucks 23:12:00 UTC It was my team / robots fault 23:12:06 UTC Team: Didn't do jobs 23:12:15 UTC Robot: Right Propeller fell off 23:12:18 UTC wow, my high school is WITHIN STRIKING DISTANCE of a top 10 basketball team in the state at half... 23:12:19 UTC ;( 23:12:20 UTC inb4 we win 23:12:33 UTC someone needs to get Playten out, before the logs clash :/ 23:12:36 UTC top 10 in the COUNTRY? 23:12:39 UTC @Layten they won't clash 23:12:42 UTC they log in different places 23:12:46 UTC you sure? 23:12:48 UTC yes 23:12:50 UTC ok 23:13:05 UTC hey Bob, DM 23:13:17 UTC on Discord? 23:13:19 UTC or here? 23:13:22 UTC here 23:13:23 UTC ok 23:13:35 UTC Hi Bob. 23:13:37 UTC Bob DM. 23:13:39 UTC On Discord. 23:13:41 UTC Hey Hype 23:13:45 UTC lol 2 DMs at once. 23:13:52 UTC @Bob no, state 23:14:09 UTC oh 23:15:04 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:15:05 UTC I'd link the play-by-play online if I didn't have a concern for privacy :P 23:15:25 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:15:46 UTC Hurricane Layten: Logs can be seen here. 23:16:12 UTC Hi sMario/s Luigi :3 23:16:16 UTC LOL 23:16:24 UTC BOTH BOTS SAID IT 23:16:26 UTC : 23:16:28 UTC :p 23:16:29 UTC :P 23:16:35 UTC doouble blow :3 23:16:36 UTC :p 23:16:39 UTC !say 23:16:51 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:17:00 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:18:19 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:18:36 UTC A thunderstorm is passing near here :/ 23:18:40 UTC not a severe one though 23:18:42 UTC :/ 23:19:27 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:19:55 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:20:49 UTC Hey Mario 23:21:02 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:22:29 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:22:37 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:22:53 UTC this clipper system that's supposed to hit me is a fail 23:23:01 UTC :3 23:23:12 UTC they predicted it would rain all day and switch to snow with 1–3 inches possible 23:23:21 UTC My school was AP Distrct last year 23:23:22 UTC hasn't even rained that much at all 23:23:26 UTC I was sophomore 23:23:27 UTC :3 23:23:41 UTC I'm not telling you my school thouh 23:23:45 UTC :3 23:23:46 UTC *though 23:23:48 UTC >/( 23:23:50 UTC >:( 23:24:05 UTC > >/( 23:25:05 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:26:44 UTC /me yawns 23:27:46 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:30:21 UTC I voted on the thread for Ryne and Steve's demotion on HTW 23:30:30 UTC I just hope he doesn't come and try to close it again 23:35:46 UTC @bob me and hype are ready for the drama 23:36:01 UTC http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/Special%3AChat @bob 23:36:07 UTC make it easier for me 23:36:08 UTC :p 23:36:23 UTC :p 23:36:46 UTC I'm sure Steve will gladly demote himself. 23:42:37 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:42:42 UTC Hi 23:43:24 UTC Hi MC 23:43:28 UTC Hi 23:43:59 UTC Hurricane has formed! 23:44:11 UTC Hi 23:44:26 UTC Hi 23:44:44 UTC Hey MC 23:45:34 UTC Hi bob 23:51:16 UTC :P: 23:51:28 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:51:50 UTC yep 23:52:04 UTC !savelogs 23:52:10 UTC k 23:52:57 UTC I don't have anything to say 23:52:58 UTC :p 23:55:06 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:56:26 UTC deader 23:56:31 UTC yep 23:56:32 UTC lol 23:56:55 UTC :P 23:58:00 UTC bai :3 23:58:05 UTC !quit 23:58:07 UTC pls 23:58:08 UTC bye layto 23:58:09 UTC :P 23:58:12 UTC im not admin dammit 23:58:14 UTC :p 23:58:19 UTC MasterGarfield: Now exiting chat... 23:58:30 UTC Hurricane has dissipated! 23:58:45 UTC thxCategory:Chat Logs